1. Field
The following description relates generally to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display. More particularly, the following description relates generally to an OLED display of which impact durability and display characteristics are improved.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting diode (OLED) display is an emissive or self-luminance display, and differs from a liquid crystal display (LCD) in that it does not require a separate light source so that it can be made to be relatively thin and light in weight. Furthermore, as the OLED display has characteristics such as relatively low power consumption, high luminance, and short response time, it has been spotlighted as a next generation display device.
In the OLED display, the hole injection electrodes or the electron injection electrodes of the OLED display, and other various metal wires thereof, reflect light that is incident thereupon from the outside. When the OLED display is used in a bright location, the black color expression and the contrast thereof may be poor due to the reflection of external light.
In order to reduce the reflection of external light, a polarizing plate and a phase delay plate may be utilized in an OLED display for suppressing reflection of the external light. However, a conventional method that suppresses reflection of external light through the polarizing plate and the phase delay plate has a problem in that a large amount of light generated from an organic emission layer can also be lost when the light is emitted to the outside through the polarizing plate and the phase delay plate.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.